Hel Wahl
Name: Helena Adamovna Wahl Rank: 1st Lieutenant DoB: 4-23-3114 Charon, Pacifica Affiliated Faction: Republic of the Sphere Quote: "People who talk about honor either have dead enemies or stupid friends." Description A short, pale, thin woman who, under certain light conditions, might be described as attractive. She's a natural brunette who dyes her hair black, though how regularly she keeps up with this is dependent on her mood. Helena favors functional clothing and she often will wear particularly favored items until they've been destroyed by wear and tear. Traits Hel is a dark, practical person. She prefers thinking through situations before engaging in them and hates being forced into rash decision making, though she has a talent for thinking on her feet that she doesn't like to acknowledge. She's prone to dark moods and is generally pessimistic, which lends itself well to pragmatic military tactics. A warrior nigh on from birth, many trueborn clan warriors would envy the amount of combat experience she received as a child. Public Bio Hel Wahl was born in Charon on the planet Pacifica (Chara), in Prefecture X of The Republic of The Sphere at the height of its power. Despite the peace brought on by the Republic, Pacifica, a hostile world covered in vicious storms, remained something of a no man's land after the Word of Blake Jihad, having been subjected to nuclear, chemical and biological warfare. Nothing is known of Hel's parents, or even if they are still alive. Hel herself doesn't remember them. She grew up on the streets of Charon, a port city and one of the few major population centers still safe to live in after the war. Still overcrowded from refugees, the slums of Charon were a lawless zone that even the forces of The Republic tried not to enter without extreme cause. Hel, as a child, survived by petty crime and thievery until she was picked up by an up and coming member of the Medviedi gang, Adam Wahl. Adam took her under his wing and introduced her to more violent crimes like mugging and extortion. Hel did well in this and, along with other children, known as the Medvezhata, became an enforcer for Wahl's faction in the Medviedi. Eventually all of the Medvezhata would take on Wahl's last name and patronymic. At the time Hel was only nine years old. Three days after her 10th birthday Wahl made a power play in the gang, staging a coup against its leadership. He used the extremely young Medveshata as assassins and, when the times called for it, easily replaceable shock troops. Hel, quick, clever and patient, excelled at this. She became known as Ditya Krovi, Child of Blood. Of the seven leading members of the Medviedi, Hel killed three. Even after Wahl's successful coup the fighting didn't stop. Sensing weakness in the Medviedi, who had ruled the black market ever since the end of the Jihad, other gangs began trying to move into their territory. Hel was Wahl's best soldier and was on the front lines of constant gang warfare for most of her teenage years. Eventually the local government of Pacifica demanded action from The Republic, and Republic troops were sent into Charon to clean it up. After three months of fighting Charon's gangs were obliterated by the Republic's far superior firepower, and many arrests were made. Adam Wahl, rather than be tried for his crimes, committed suicide. Hel, being only sixteen at the time of her arrest, was conscripted into Pacfica's military rather than given a prison sentence. She became a Marine in the Republic Navy, serving on a warship that saw action in the periphery in pirate raids. She did well there and, showing promise as a soldier, was given special operations training. After a particularly brutal campaign against a minor pirate nation, Hel was given the opportunity to attend the Officer's School at Sandherst on Terra for MechWarrior training. Her stealth skills, honed from a lifetime of real combat, proved to translate well to reconnaissance, and she became a respectable, if not remarkable, scout 'Mech pilot. She served another four years with The Republic Armed Forces before her tour/sentence was up, then signed on with the 201st Stryker Regiment. With her training and experience she was given a Lance Command position immediately upon joining and proved herself a capable commander. She'd been with the unit for two years, and was in line for a promotion to command of the third company when Clan Wolf attacked them on Rahne and she suddenly found herself in command of the entirety of the 201st thanks to rapid and numerous battlefield promotions. A Time of War Stats Category:PC Category:MechWarrior Category:201st Strykers Category:3145